Love Story
by hermela
Summary: Loren And Eddie were friends as kids and then he got famous
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

It starts when they are young and Eddie becomes famous.

Tate House

Loren: Good Morning mom

Nora: Good Morning Sweetie

Loren: It smells good in here

Nora: Yeah, because it is a special day for you your going to Eddie Duran's concert!

Loren: Mom I used to be friends with him now im am going to his concert like a crazy fan girl.

Nora : Your not a crazy fan girl your Eddie Duran's best friend

Loren: He probably doesn't remember me

Nora: Loren you know that's not true

Loren: Well I have to go to school I don't want to be late.

Nora: Okay be safe bye

Loren: Okay bye

At School

Loren sees Mel

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey bestie

Loren: So what are we wearing today at Eddie's concert

Mel: We can go shopping after school

Loren: Yea sure

Cam walks over to both of them

Cam: Hey Loren and Melissa

Loren and Mel: Hi Cam

Cam: Loren today do you wanna go to the movies

Loren: No thanks Cam maybe another time

Mel: Yeah we have big plans

Loren: Mel lets go before were late

At the Mall

Loren was texting her mom that here and Mel were on their way home and she bumped into someone.

Loren: Sorry I wasn't paying attention

Man: Me either

Loren: No it was totally my fault

Man: I really don't feel like arguing but nice to met you

Loren: Good choice and nice to meet you

Mel: Lo we have got to go get ready for the concert

Loren: Well bye

Man: Bye

Tate House

Nora: Lo and Mel yall are going to be late for the concert

Loren: were coming mom

A few minutes later

Mel: So how do we look

Nora: You both look amazing

Loren: and Mel: Thanks

Nora: You guys better go now

Loren and Mel: Bye

At the Avalon:

Eddie: Something in the air yeah

Were going to have a good time yeah

Mel: OMG Lo he is coming over here like now

Loren: OMG

Eddies thoughts: OMG is that Loren my best friend its got to be

End of the Concert

Outside of the Avalon

Man: Hey stranger

Loren :…

Next Chapter Very soon

Love Anika


	2. The Date

Recap:

Eddie's thoughts: OMG is that my best friend Loren that's got to be

End of the Concert

Outside of the Avalon

Man: Hey stranger

Loren:….

Continuing

Man: Loren are you going to talk

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Loren what are you doing at Eddie Duran's concert

Loren: So your saying I can't see my best friend in concert now

Mel: Well sense I am invisible I will just introduce myself my name is Melissa but everyone calls me Mel and I am Loren's best friend

Eddie: Well hi and you replaced me Loren im hurt

Mel: Wait you were his best friend

Loren: Yeah we were young

Mel: Hate to break this reunion but Lisa is going to kill me if I don't get home on time

Eddie: Loren here is my number call me anytime

Loren: Well then I have to give you my number and call m too

Eddie: I might have to take you on that on that offer tonight

Mel: Lo lets go

Loren: Bye Eddie

Eddie: Bye Loren

Tate Home

Nora: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Mom

Nora: How was the concert

Loren: Mom it was great I got Eddie's number and he said he would call me tonight

Nora: Well good honey

Loren: Yea mom I'm going to my room

Loren's Room

Loren's phone is ringing she sees it Eddie

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: I wondering if you wanted to go to Rumor

Loren: You mean the Rockstar is asking Loren Tate on a date

Eddie: Yes Loren I am asking you on a date

Loren: Then yes and what should I wear

Eddie: You should ask your colorful friend Mel she looks like she has fashion

Loren: Yeah thanks for that advise haha

Eddie: Loren you are very welcome

Loren: Bye Eddie see you tomorrow wait what time

Eddie: 7 bye beautiful

Next Morning

Loren gets ready to tell Mel about her conversation with Eddie. She walks out of her room with a note on the counter and breakfast in the fridge. Then she hears a honk and she walks out.

At school

Mel: So Loren we need to make you super hot for tonight

Loren: I know im so excited

Mel: You should be

They continue to talk and Adrianna comes to them with her minions.

Adrianna: So you think your so cool sense you went to Eddie Duran's concert

Mel: No she knows she is cool when Eddie Duran asked her out on a date

Loren: MEL!

MEL: Well it's the truth

Adrianna: I don't believe you

Loren: You don't have to Mel I will see you after school

Loren and Mel left Adrianna shocked

Tate House

Mel: I think this is the dress

Loren: Yea just find some shoes

Mel: Sure

An hour later the door bell rang Mel answered it

Mel: Hey Eddie she is just putting on finishing touches

Eddie: Okay

Mel and Eddie talked for a few minutes

Loren: Hey guys I am done

Eddie: Wow you look amazing

Mel: Yeah he is right

Mel: Well you kids have fun

They all started laughing

At Rumor

Loren and Eddie are sitting at the table.

Man: Loren is this why you were busy to blow me off

Loren:…..

Sorry that Loren is always about to say something and I cut her off and thanks for the reviews

Love

Anika


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Man: Loren is this why you were busy to blow me off

Loren:…..

Continuing

Eddie: Who are you

Man: I'm Cameron and why do you care

Eddie: I care because that is my girl you are talking to

Loren: Cam I didn't blow you off and leave me alone

Cam: How cute you think that she is your girl and Loren I will see you at school

With that Cam leaves

Loren: Eddie when you said that did you mean it

Eddie: Of course I did why wouldn't I

Loren: I thought you just thought me of a friend

Eddie: Loren Tate will you be my girlfriend

Loren: Yes

Eddie leans in and so does Loren and they both feel the spark. Eddie pulls away

Eddie: Loren you are amazing

Loren: your not so bad yourself

Eddie and Loren leaves Rumor and Eddie takes Loren home and then paparazzi catches them in a kiss but they don't notice

Loren: Bye Eddie

Eddie: Bye Loren

The Next Morning

At School

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey Lo

Loren: I need to tell you something

Mel: Like your dating Eddie Duran

Loren: How do you know

Mel shows Loren the picture paparazzi took

Loren: OMG he might think I took the picture and that I'm using him

Mel: Well I don't think so

Just then Loren got a phone call and the screen read Eddie and she clicked answer

Phone Conversation

Loren: Eddie I had nothing to do with that picture I'm so sorry

Eddie: Loren I know and calm down and why are you sorry because its with my girlfriend

Loren: Aw Eddie

Eddie: Yeah I know im adorable

Loren: Haha whatever conceded much

Eddie: Whatever Lo I got to got to go okay

Loren: Okay bye

Eddie: Bye

Phone Conversation ended

Loren: Mel lets go to class

Mel: Okay

End of the day

Mel: Hey Lo I cant take you home

Loren: Why

Mel: Because Eddie is taking you home

Loren: Well bye Mel Love you

Mel: Haha Love you too

Eddie's Car

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: Hey you know you didn't have to do this right

Eddie: I know I just wanted to

Loren: Well thanks

Loren kissed him softly

Eddie: Lets take you home to change

Loren: Why do I need to change

Eddie: That's for me to know and you to find out

Tate House

Nora: (yelling)Get out

Man: You don't mean that

Nora: I think I do

Loren: Mom who is this

Nora: This is your father

Okay sorry it took long yesterday was my sisters birthday and feel free to PM me for any ideas and thanks for the reviews

Love

Anika


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Tate House

Nora: (yelling)Get Out

Man: You don't mean that

Nora: I think I do

Loren: Mom who is this

Nora: This is you father

Continuing

Loren ran to her room crying and Eddie followed her

Loren's Room

Eddie: Lo he doesn't deserve your tears

Loren: (crying)I know

Eddie wiped her tears away with his thumb

Eddie: How bout you get changed and we can go

Loren: (smiling)Sure

10 minutes later Loren is done

Eddie: Lo you look beautiful as always

Loren: Aw thank you

Then she walked over and gave him a passionate kiss

Eddie: Lets go

Living Room

Trent: Loren are you okay im sorry and I wish I never left you

Eddie: You are stupid to think she would forgive you and also stupid to leave your 4 year old daughter and her mother

Trent: Loren do you agree with him

Loren: I couldn't have said it better

Eddie: Come on Lo we have to go

Nora: Bye guys and Trent get out

Jake Madison Management

Loren: Eddie what are we doing here

Eddie: You will find out soon

Mel walked up to them

Mel: Lo are you ready

Loren: Ready for what

Mel: Never mind

Eddie: Lets go inside

Jake: Hey Eduardo

Eddie: Hey Jake this is Loren and Melissa

Loren: Hi

Mel: Hey

Jake: So is Loren going to sing

Loren: Wait what

Mel: Lo your going to be fine

Loren: Wait Eddie how did you know I sing

Eddie: Mel told me

Mel: Thanks a lot

Eddie: Sorry Mel Loren you can do it

Loren: okay

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

Jake: Wow that was amazing

Loren: Really

Eddie: He is serious

Mel: Aw she is going to be a superstar

Jake: I would like to sign you

Loren: …..

Sorry it's short my mom is kicking me off the computer Update soon maybe tomorrow no promises though

Love

Anika


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

Jake: Loren I would like to sign you

Loren: …..

Continuing

Loren: Are you serious

Mel: Lo I think he is serious

Jake: I am pretty serious

Loren: Then yes

Eddie: You're going to be famous

Mel: Eddie is right

Loren: I have to get home

Eddie: Lets go and Jake she will be here tomorrow after school

Loren: Well I didn't think I have 2 mouths

Mel: Apparently you do and Lisa is going to kill me if I don't get home bye guys

Mel left then Eddie and Loren followed

Eddie's Car

Eddie: Hey are you excited for tomorrow

Loren: Yes but I'm just signing a contract

Eddie: Your going to be famous

Loren: I don't know about that

Eddie: Lo you got real talent and don't say you don't

Loren: Okay I will see you tomorrow

Eddie: Okay bye

Eddie gives Loren a sweet kiss

Next Morning

Eddie's Penthouse

Knock Knock

Eddie: Hey-Chloe get out

Chloe: Eddie what are you doing with that teenybopper

Eddie: Don't talk about her that way and you don't know her

Chloe kissed Eddie and Paparazzi took a picture and Eddie pushed her off

Eddie: What the hell Chloe why would you do that

Chloe: Because I want you to know what your missing

Eddie: What I am missing is my girlfriend

Just then Chloe and Eddie got messages of the picture of Chloe and Eddie kissing

Chloe: Now I can go

With that Chloe left

At School

Intercom: Loren Tate to the office

The office

Principal: Loren someone is here to see you

The principal left the office

Person: So you are the person who took Eddie from me

Loren: Chloe what are you doing here

Chloe: To tell you that Eddie is dumping you for me

Loren: Why would he do that

Just then Loren checked her phone and saw the picture and ran to the bathroom crying

After School

Loren saw Eddie car and went inside. Loren slapped Eddie in his face

Eddie: Ow you saw the picture

Loren: Yeah so now tell me what happened

Eddie: Chloe can to my place and she kissed me and paparazzi took a picture

Loren: Okay I believe you and im sorry I slapped you

Eddie:You can find out a way to pay me later

Loren: Can we go sure

Jake Madison Management

Loren and Eddie walk in

Jake: Heys guys

Loren and Eddie: Hey

Jake: I have the contracts right here and sign on the X and your done for the day

Loren signed on the X and her and Eddie went back to his penthouse

Eddie's Penthouse

Loren pushed Eddie on the couch and started kissing passonately. Loren wrapprd her legs around his torso. Then someone knocked on the door


	6. What were yall doing

Recap:

Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso. Then someone knocked on the door

Continuing

Eddie: What are you doing here

Loren: Who is at the door

Person: Who do you think it is

Eddie: Chloe leave

Chloe: Why that's no fun

Loren slapped Chloe harder than Eddie

Chloe: Ow you bit

Eddie: I would watch what I say

Loren: Listen to Eddie

Chloe: I will get back at you

Then Chloe left

Eddie: Lo you were hot

Loren: Whatever do you want to finish what we started

Eddie kissed her and they went to the bedroom(all im telling)

Next Morning

Eddie's Penthouse

Loren: OMG Eddie im going to be late for school

Eddie: Calm down

Loren: I need some clothes

Eddie: There are some on the piano

Loren: Wow thanks

Eddie: Go get changed

Loren: Okay

30 minutes later

Loren; Hey come on

Eddie: Im coming

Eddie's Car

Eddie: How are you going to tell your mom

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: I will take you there after school

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: See you later Lo

At School

Mel: Hey Lo I saw the picture yesterday do you want kill a rockstar

Loren: No Chloe kissed him and we made up

Mel: Now I know why you got that permanent smile

Adriana: Eddie will break up with you

Loren: No he wont

Adriana: Why are you smiling Loren

Mel: Lo we got to get to class bye

After School

Adriana: You look extremely ugly today

Loren: Apparently you haven't looked in the mirror lately

Eddie walked in

Eddie: Lo we have to go

Eddie gave her a sweet kiss

Loren: Eddie we have to go

Adriana: Hey Eddie im Adriana

Eddie: Hi but Lo we have to go your mom is mad at us

Loren: Mel we have to go love you bye

Eddie's Car

Loren: How did she find out

Eddie: She was you weren't home and that you didn't come home

Loren: OMG she is going to kill me

Eddie: Well lets find out

Loren: Shut up

Tate House

Nora: (yelling) Loren Tate and Eddie Duran

Loren: Hey Mom

Nora: Don't hey mom me and Eddie

Eddie: Yes Aunt Nora

Nora: What have yall been doing

Loren: Nothing

Nora: Eddie what is nothing

Edie: I don't know

Nora: Okay no answers your both grounded

Eddie: I don't live with you though

Nora: Your staying here until I get answers and you will be sleeping on the couch also we need to get your things you need now lets go to your penthouse

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie, Nora, and Eddie: What are you doing

Enjoy I had fun writing this I was at a lock in that is why it took so long to post this but it is done

Love

Anika


	7. Trouble

More characters are going to be coming in later chapters

Recap:

Eddie, Nora, and Loren: What are you doing her

Continuing

Chloe: What why mot impressed to see me

Eddie: Chloe leave

Chloe: I don't think I wanna

Nora: Eddie go get your things

Eddie: Yeah sure Lo do you want to help me

Loren: Sure

Loren and Eddie went up to his room

Nora: Chloe go before I call security

Chloe: I don't believe you

Nora: Try me

Chloe: Whatever tell Eddie I love him bye

Nora: No thanks he loves Loren not you bye Chloe don't come back

Then Chloe left

Eddie's room

Loren: How much do you think you need

Eddie: I don't know probably cause a lot because im not telling I want to see you every morning

Eddie gave her a sweet kiss

Nora: I thought I said get clothes not make out

Eddie: I couldn't help it her lips are so kissable

Loren; Shut up Eddie we are going to get into more trouble

Nora: To late lets go now Eddie and Loren

Tate House

Nora: Is anyone going to tell me what happened

Loren: Can't

Eddie: Lo would kill me sorry

Nora: Well then your parents are coming

Eddie: Please don't

Nora: To late and Lo your in more trouble

Knock Knock

Nora: Hey Max and Katy

Katy: Hey Nora Eddie your in trouble

Max: Can we talk to him in your room Nora

Nora: sure

Nora's Room

Max: Tell Nora what happened Eddie

Eddie: Do I have to

Max and Katy: Yes

Eddie: Okay

Living Room

Eddie: Aunt Nora

Nora: Yes

Eddie: Can I talk to you alone

Nora: Sure Lo go to your room

Loren: Okay

Eddie told Nora what happened

Nora: See that wasn't so hard to say

Eddie: So you're not mad

Nora: No because I know you love her and would never hurt her

Eddie: Yeah can I still stay here

Nora: Sure just because your still grounded

Eddie: So what am I going to do

Nora: You're going to take Lo to school and back

Eddie: Is that it

Nora: No you and Lo are going to put up a video with Lo and say that me and Katy are the best moms ever

Eddie: Okay

Max: We have to go but Eddie be good

Katy: Bye guys

Nora and Eddie: Bye

Nora: Get Lo

Eddie: (yelling) Lo can you come out

Nora: I said get here not yell

Loren: Why are you yelling

Eddie: She told me to get you

Nora: I meant walk to her room and get her

Eddie: Okay sorry

Nora: So Lo you have to clean while your grounded and put up a video with Eddie and say that me and Katy are the best moms ever

Loren: Okay

Nora: Now both of you go to bed

Nora: Now both of you go to bed

Eddie and Loren: Goodnight

Next Morning

Tate House

Nora: (yelling) Guys wake up your late for school

Loren: Oh my gosh im late

Eddie: Okay ill be ready in 10 minutes

10 minutes later

Loren: Eddie lets go

Eddie: Okay

At School

Eddie: Lo I am going to walk you to class

Lo: Aw so sweet

Then Cam walks up to Loren and kisses her

What happens next don't you just hate Cam

Love

Anika


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

Cam walks up to Loren and kisses her

Continuing

Loren pushes Cam

Eddie: Why the hell would you kiss my girl

Cam: Cam cause I knew you wouldn't do anything about it

Eddie punches Cam

Loren: Thanks Eddie I will see you later

Eddie grabs Loren's wrist and gives her a passionate kiss

Cam: Get a room

Eddie: Whatever bye beautiful

Loren: Bye

After School

Mel: What happened today

Loren: Cam kissed me Eddie punched Cam I am grounded also Eddie is living with me and my mom for a couple of days maybe weeks

Mel: Are you serious I need to stay with you

Loren: Haha whatever

Mel: Eddie is here

Loren: Bye

Mel: (laughing) Bye

Eddie's Car

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Let's go to Jake's office

Loren: Okay

Jake Madsen Management

Jake: Hey Loren and Eddie

Jake: Are you ready to record Loren

Loren: Yeah but it is a new song

Jake: Okay

When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

You wake up early to see the concert  
Favorite band since you were twelve  
At the gate and you reach in your pocket  
Your ticket must be somewhere else  
When you got your favorite outfit  
Just picked up coffee to go  
Then you trip and your drink goes flying  
And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

It won't always go your way  
And there are things you can't control  
Can't let the stress affect your day  
You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

Jake: Wow that was fantastic

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: We have to go were still in trouble

Loren: Okay

Jake: Why are you in trouble

Loren: It's a long story and its Eddies fought

Eddie: It isn't my fought and were going to be in more trouble if we don't go soon

Loren: Okay bye Jake

Jake: Bye guys

Tate House

Man: Hey mate and who is this pretty lady

Eddie: Hey Ian and this is Loren

Ian: Why cant I just see my best mate and I have a question for Loren

Loren: Okay what is it

Ian: Loren are you taken

Loren: Yes I am and my boyfriend is in this room

Ian: I am flattered

Eddie: Im her boyfriend stupid

Ian: Wow that's a surprise Loren if you break up with him call me

Eddie: Shut up

Ian: Mate it was a joke

Loren: Where is my mom

Ian: She said she had some errands to run

Loren: Okay

Knock Knock

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey

Ian: Melissa is that you

Mel: Ian what are doing here

Eddie: How do you two know each other

Mel: We were best friends like you and Lo but my family moved and his stayed and lost touch

Loren: We will let you two catch up

Loren and Eddie left

30 minutes later

Mel and Ian are in a make out session

Loren: Hey Lisa Mel is with Ian

Mel: Lo why would you say that

Loren: It was a joke for you to stop kissing Ian

Eddie: Busted

Mel and Loren: Shut up

Ian: How about we play Truth or Dare

Mel, Loren, and Eddie: Sure

Ian: Truth or Dare

Eddie: Truth

Ian: IS it true that we have the most beautiful girls ever

Eddie: True

Loren and Melissa: Aw

Loren whispered: They deserve a kiss

With that Loren and Mel walked over to Eddie and Ian and sat on their laps and started kissing them

Nora: Hey guys

Sorry it took so long busy week so sorry thanks for the reviews i love all of my viewers enjoy

Love

Anika


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:  
With that Loren and Melissa walked over to Eddie and Ian and sat on their laps and started kissing them  
Nora: Hey guys  
Continuing  
Loren: Hey mom  
Eddie: Hey Aunt Nora  
Nora: So you all are enjoying yourselves Mel how do you know Ian  
Mel: He is my bestfriend and my boyfriend  
Nora: Well Lo and Eddie it is your bedtime sorry Mel and Ian  
Loren: Mom  
Nora: Thats what grounded means  
Eddie: Okay bye Mel and Ian  
Mel and Ian: Bye guys  
Sanders House  
Mel: Mom Dad  
Lisa: Hey Mel... and Ian oh my gosh  
Ian: Hey Lisa  
Lisa: Gus come here  
Gus: Hey Mel and Ian  
Ian: Hey Gus  
Gus: So what have you been doing Ian  
Ian: Mostly photo shoots as a job and travel  
Lisa: Mel likes recording videos  
Ian: Really thats amazing  
Gus: Why are you in town  
Ian: Right now I am moving to L.A.  
Mel: That is great  
Lisa: We need to show you some embrassing photos and videos of Mel  
Ian: Okay but I got to go  
Mel: I will walk you to the door  
Gus and Lisa: Bye guys  
Next Morning  
Tate House  
Loren: Mom I dont feel good  
Nora: Nice try  
Loren: Okay  
Nora: Now go clean the kitchen  
1 Hour Later  
Loren: Mom im done  
Nora: Go wake up Eddie  
Loren walked to the couch  
Loren: (yelling) Eddie wake up  
Eddie fell off the couch  
Eddie: Ow Lo what was that for  
Loren: Yesterday  
Nora: Loren you would be in more trouble for that but it was so funny  
Eddie: Thats not fair  
Nora: Sorry Eddie  
Eddie: Im going to take a shower  
Nora and Loren: Okay  
Knock Knock  
Nora: Hey Mel and Ian  
Mel and Ian: Hey Nora  
Mel: Where are the lovebirds  
Nora: Lo is in the kitchen and Eddie is taking a shower  
Loren: Hey guys do you want to join the make fun of Eddie party  
Mel and Ian: Yeah  
Nora: Everybody outside Lo get ketchup  
Loren got the ketchup and went outside  
Outside Tate House  
Nora: Mel and Ian get by the grass and Lo put the ketchup on them  
Mel: My outfit  
Loren: It will be worth it  
Mel: Okay  
Nora: Me and Lo are going are going to be one the sidewalk  
Inside Tate House  
Eddie: Lo Aunt Nora  
Eddies Thoughts: They are probably outside  
Eddie went outside  
Eddie: Oh

my gosh Lo are you okay I got to call an ambulance  
Loren:(laughing) Eddie it was a joke  
Eddie: That wasnt a joke it was cruel I got to go bye  
Ian: Mate calm down  
Eddie: Bye  
Loren: (crying) Mel I lost him  
Mel: He just needs his space  
Nora: Lo its okay let him calm down  
Loren: I feel terrible

Loren ran to her room and hugged her pillow  
Eddies Car  
Eddie: I forgot my phone I have to go back  
Tate House  
Knock Knock  
Nora: What are you doing here

Enjoy  
Love  
Anika


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:  
Nora: What are you doing here  
Continuing  
Man: Nora can I see Loren  
Nora: No Trent  
Then Eddie walked up  
Eddie: Aunt Nora-wait what are you doing here Trent  
Trent: Hey Eddie I want to see Loren  
Eddie: You have no right to see her because you left her and my Aunt Nora when they needed someone but you can go now or do I have to make you  
Trent: Okay tell Loren I love her  
Nora: I dont think so  
Trent left  
Eddie: Do you know where my phone is  
Nora: On the kitchen counter  
Eddie: Thanks bye  
Eddies and Lorens secret spot  
Eddie started singing

As long as you love me

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

Loren: I do love you and im sorry  
Eddie: Why did you do that to me  
Loren: It was pick on Eddie day  
Eddie: It wasnt fun did you think of how I would feel  
Loren: I didnt and im sorry  
Eddie: Loren yeah I know but it just hurt a lot I thougt I lost you  
Eddie: Your never going to loose me ever because I love yoy and your the best boyfriend ever  
Eddie: I love you too and I am the best boyfriend ever  
Loren: It was sweet what you said to Trent

Eddie: I didn't see you in there when I said that

Loren: Mel recorded it and put it online

Eddie: Are you okay that she did that

Loren: I wanted her to do it

Eddie: So what did everybody think

Loren: They think your amazing but they aren't the only one I do too

Eddie: I know

Loren gave Eddie a passionate kiss

Loren: Lets go

Tate House

Loren and walked in hand and hand

Eddie: Where is everyone

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: Ian, Mel

Loren: Mom

Eddie: Lets check your room

Loren's Room

Nora: Are you sure

Mel: Positive

Loren: What are you talking about and why do you have my laptop

Nora: Well Mel wanted to upload some videos of you singing

Loren: But she didn't right

Ian: Well she did

Mel: But you have over 1 million followers

Eddie: They love you you're going to be a rock star

Loren: Wow they love my songs

Mel, Nora, Ian, and Eddie: Yes

Knock Knock

Eddie: I will get it

Loren: No I will

Eddie: How about both of us go

Loren: Okay

Eddie opened the door

Eddie: Tyler what are you doing here

Tyler: I came here to see Loren

Loren: Bye Tyler

Tyler: Loren you want to know what I want to say

Eddie: If she wants you to go then bye

Eddie starts to shut the door

Tyler: Its about Trent

Loren: What

Eddie: Tyler don't play any games

Tyler: It is not a game

Nora and Mel: Who was at the door

Ian: Why is Tyler here

Loren: What about Trent

Tyler im your brother

I hope you enjoyed and as always thanks you for your reviews

Love

Anika


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:  
Tyler: Im your brother  
Continuing  
Nora ran to her room crying Mel followed her  
Loren: Thanks Tyler for starting more drama you can go  
Tyler: Loren im sorry  
Eddie: Tyler if she want you to go then go before I make you  
Person: Tyler what are you doing here  
Tyler: Chloe I came to see Loren why are you here  
Chloe: I came to talk to the teenybopper  
Loren: Bye Chloe  
Chloe: No because I want you to know that I am pregant and Eddie is the father  
Loren: How do you know it is Tyler or anyone else you cheated on Eddie with  
Chloe: Your the one to talk I heard you started something with a person named Cameron  
Eddie: Lo what is she talking about  
Tyler: Loren I will come back  
Loren: Dont and Eddie she is lieing as always  
Eddie: Lo go check on your mom  
Loren: Okay go take out the trash  
Chloe: Bring it kid  
Loren left  
Eddie: Chloe leave  
Chloe: Okay baby love you  
Eddie shut the door and went to check on the girls  
Mel: Eddie, Loren doesnt wanna talk to you right now  
Eddie: Why  
Mel: It is about something Chloe  
Eddie: Okay but is Aunt Nora okay  
Mel: Yea she was just hurt  
Eddie: Okay I am going home  
Mel: Okay bye  
Eddies Penthouse  
Eddie: Ian what are you doing here  
Ian: I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a club  
Eddie: Sure  
Night Club  
Eddie had a few drinks  
Girl: Hey cutie  
Eddie: Hey sexy  
Girl: Do you want to come to my house  
Eddie: Sure  
They started making out paparazzi took pictures and they went to her house and you know what  
Next Morning  
Girls House  
Eddie: Where am I  
Girl: In my house  
Eddie: Why are you yelling and who are you  
Lia: Im not yelling and im Lia  
Eddie: Why am I here and why are we naked  
Lia: Do I have to spell it  
Eddie: I have to go  
Eddie put on his clothes and went to his penthouse and sees new alerts with Lia  
Knock Knock  
Eddie opens the door and Loren slaps him  
Loren: Eddie were over and dont come to my house ever again  
Eddie: I was drunk  
Loren: Yea sure  
Eddie: Lo im sorry  
Then Lia walked up to the open door  
Lia: You forgot this  
Loren: Were you the person with Eddie

Lia: And why is that any of your business  
Loren: Because he is my boyfriend  
Lia: Okay so he still slept with me  
Eddie: I was drunk  
Lia: All I know is that it was amazing  
Loren punched Lia and her nose started bleeding  
Lia: OW Eddie get her  
Eddie: Lia you should have never came  
Loren: Bye

Lia: Bye Eddie  
Eddie: Closed the door  
Eddie: You called me your boyfriend  
Loren: Yea because it wasnt your fault  
Eddie gave Loren a soft kiss

Sorry no cliffhanger because I dont any more ideas but I will get more for the squel and the last chaptee is the next one I love all of you


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:  
Eddie: Gave Loren a sweet kiss  
Continuing  
Loren: I have to go but I will see you later  
Eddie: Okay  
When Loren left Eddie called Nora  
Phone Conversation  
Nora: I will kill you  
Eddie: Please dont and I was drunk and I if you did you wouldnt get to live to see me marry Loren  
Nora:(yelling) OMG FINALLY IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH  
Eddie: Ow and can you keep Lo busy and you can bring Mel also  
Nora: Of course so when are you going to do it(so funny if you have a dirty mind lol)  
Eddie: Tonight so it is 6 around 8  
Nora: Okay  
Eddie: I have to go because I have to call Mel  
Nora: Okay bye  
Eddie: Bye  
Sanders House  
Mel: Loren are you sure  
Lorrn: I took all five of them one negitive the rest positive  
Mel: How are you going to tell Eddie  
Loren: I dont know  
Mel: I got to get you cute for Eddie so he cant get mad  
Ring Ring  
Eddie: Hey Mel  
Mel: Hey rock star  
Eddie: Is Loren there  
Mel: Of couse  
Eddie: Go somewhere she cant hear you  
Mel: Okay im outside  
Eddie: Great so I  
wanted you to know that I am going to ask Lo to marry me  
Mel: IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH  
Eddie: Again with the yelling  
Mel: What do you-You talked to Nora didnt you  
Eddie: Yep anyway I need you and Nora to keep her away from my penthouse  
Mel: I can totally do that  
Eddie: Thanks Mel bye  
Mel: Bye rock star  
Mel went back in the house and in her ropm  
Loren: Who were you talking to  
Mel: No one  
Loren: I want to know  
Mel: But your not going to  
Loren pouted  
Mel: Aw Loren you know pouting doesnt work on me  
Loren: I  
thought I would try  
Mel: Whatever lets get you casual but beautifully dressed  
Loren: Okay  
30 Minutes Later  
Loren was wearing her New York shirt with black skinny jeans and whitlte sandals and her hair straight  
Mel: You look amazing  
Loren: Thanks  
Mel: Now get out  
Loren: What  
Mel: You have to go  
Loren: Okay  
Eddies Penthouse  
Knock Knock  
Eddie: Wow you look amazing  
Loren: Thank you  
Eddie: What do you want to do  
Loren: Watch a movie  
Eddie: Okay I wanna choose  
Loren: Okay  
When Eddie got the movie ready Loren noticed that

it wasnt a movie it was a video of her and Eddie and at the end it said will you marry me then she turned to Eddie who was on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring  
Loren:(crying) Yes  
Esdie put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss they made their way to the bedroom Loren: Eddie I cant  
Eddie: Whats wrong  
Loren: I have something to tell you  
Eddie: What is it  
Loren: Im pregant  
Eddie:...  
A cliffhanger for the sequal guys I am so sorry I havent updated today is my birthday I had lots to do but im back


End file.
